


Fuck me, Larry!

by mads_kicks_ass



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Some fluff??, blowjob, how do i fucking tag, larry is hot and bing wants that ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:12:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mads_kicks_ass/pseuds/mads_kicks_ass
Summary: Larry is an exceptionally attractive man and Bing is too aware of that.





	Fuck me, Larry!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut kms. I also got more and more drunk as I wrote this, it's going to show. This is too much sin I'm sorry.

Larry was an attractive man, there was no denying that. The blond man was painfully aware of that himself, much to his dismay. He honestly wished he was born ignorant and naive, but his momma raised no moron. Even with one eye missing, he could still notice all the glances sent his way every time he was out in public, the way females (more often than not) would stutter and avoid his gaze while speaking. Hell, even in the army he was able to get away with certain things because of his looks - not that he cared for that. He was a very patient and law-abiding man. He was just very observant and managed to notice even the smallest display of body language. 

Including his Boss' erection.

Bing on the other hand, was oblivious as hell. He never noticed Larry walking into his work room until the blond made a noise. He never noticed when his body was giving out from all the work. That bloke could barely even notice when he's half-asleep! All that mattered to him was writing those horrible scripts.   
And of course, his painful hard on for his employee.

Bing knew that was unproffessional. He knew that damn well, but his body begged to differ. The older man had trouble sleeping. He still had some pride left and he would be damned if he lost it just so he could jack off. He was aware of how loud he usually was; he did not want Larry knocking on his door in the middle of the night again, asking him if he got hurt.

Larry walked into Bing's work room, carrying a procelain cup of black coffee in his left hand. He thought about knocking on the door to catch his boss' attention, but one look at the older man made him think twice. He could tell by the brunette's crossed legs and slightly stiff posture that he was hard again. Sure, Larry could humiliate his Boss and see him lose his pride and mind. But he did have at least some kind of attraction to Bing, and he couldn't risk being on bad terms with him.  
His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a low groan. Of course, it was Bing (who still did not notice Larry). Larry prayed mentally and quietly made his way to the desk. He set the cup of, now lukewarm, coffee infront of his Boss. Bing nearly jumped out of his skin, hitting his right knee below the desk. 

"Damnit, Larry!" he shouted, falling on the floor while rubbing his bruised knee.

The coffee nearly spilled, but Larry's quick reflexes managed to prevent it. He heard a grunt from below him and raised his brow, looking down.

"Sorry, Bing," he mumbled with that strong tone of apathy.

"Ugh-! Never mind that!" his boss growled, getting on his feet.

As soon as his ass was off the ground, Bing's knees gave out. His excpetionally scrawny hand gripped the end on his desk, trying to support himself. Fucking hell, he was beyond turned on. Crossing his legs was a pitiful attempt at hiding his erection from Larry. He couldn't dare to look his employee in the eye - it would be embarrassing, and would definietly not help his situation.

Larry took a deep breath and grabbed Bing's wrist, his leather glove cold on the other's skin. Bing's eyes widened as he snapped his head at Larry's direction, panic and confusion written all over his face.

"Look at yourself."

"Larry, what the--!"

"And you call yourself an adult. Can't even ask for sex when he needs it. Or at the very least, take care of it himself." his thick accent echoed around the room. 

Bing's skin felt too hot for comfort and he was locked in place. Larry pushed him down on the floor gently, sitting on his own knees to face his boss completely. His gaze was sharp and focused nowhere but on the older man's chocolate brown eyes. The writer started trembling with what Larry guessed was exceitment. A gloved hand was placed on a pair or prominent collarbons as Larry spoke,

"Tell me what you want."

Simple and right to the point. Just as Larry liked to be.

Bing was a stuttering mess, not being able to give a coherrent sentence. Larry sighed and removed his hand from the other man, which made Bing twitch. 

"Fuck me!" he screamed, pulling the gloved hand back where it was.

Larry didn't need anything else. He quickly started unbuttoning Bing's white shirt, taking it off when he was done. He roughly grabbed the brunette's arms and smashed their lips together, almost forcefully. Bing desperately held onto Larry's back, trying to grind himself on the blond's knee. Larry unzipped his boss' brown jeans and tried to slide them off.

"I can't undress you if you keep grinding onto me." he said sternly.

Bing let out a low whine as he sat back, letting Larry pull off his jeans and boxers.

Fuck. His dick was on full display. And infront of his employee no less.

Bing was a blushing mess, while Larry's expression seemed as emotionless as always. Larry pulled his gloves off, exposing a lot of scratches on his fingers. That caught Bing's attention and he was about to ask, but grit his teeth as those hands started stroking his dick. 

He let out a shaky breath. He wanted, no, needed more. The slow, long strokes were plain torture for him. He squirmed and tried to push his hips upwards so he could get more friction. Larry seemed to dislike the idea as he dug his nails in Bing's left hip.

"Be patient."

The wait was slowly killing Bing on the inside. He didn't care if he lost his pride, he needed that rough fuck more than anything.

Larry resumed to stroke his boss' cock with both of his hands, slowly. His finger started rubbing the tip, earning a loud moan. His hands slowly picked up speed and roughness, which increased Bing's euphoria tenfold. Larry stopped for a single second, looking at the sweaty man infront of him. The blond opened his mouth and just as he was about to put his tongue on the tip, he heard Bing's voice.

"Larry--" 

That made him stop and yet again look up at his boss.

"T-take off your eyepatch," Bing breathed out.

Larry was confused. That was certainly an odd request.

"I have to warn you, I am blind with my right eye." 

"That's alright."

Larry sighed and took off his eyepatch, revealing a very red, scarred, almost white eye. 

Bing shivered slightly at the sight - he had never seen it before. 

"Would you prefer if I put it back on?" Larry asked, seeing Bing's discomfort.

Bing quickly shook his head and grabbed Larry by the hair. He leaned in and placed a kiss on the blond's scarred eye. Larry was shocked for a moment, before he felt his hair being pulled down.

"Now h-hurry, you imbecile!" 

Larry gave a brief smile. An actual smile. An actual emotion on his face.

He didn't take his time. He shoved Bing's cock into his mouth, pumping it with his hand at the same time. Bing's legs spread as his back arched and he moaned in pleasure. He tried his hardest to keep the sounds to the minimal, but it felt so fucking good. 

Larry's other hand started massaging Bing's balls as he picked up speed with his mouth. Bing curled his toes, panting and moaning Larry's name over and over. His hand held onto Larry's blond locks, trying to push his head further down. But Larry had an idea.

Larry suddenly stopped sucking and looked up at his boss. His boss was a pretty damn nice sight. His brown hair stuck to his face, his face was flushed red, his eyes were teary, he kept panting like a dog.

Larry's hands suddenly started travelling all over Bing's body, making the latter shiver and groan. Once Larry figured out his partner's sensitive spots, he began massaging them. He massaged Bing's ribs, his thumb going over each indivdual rib and giving it an equal amount of attention.

Bing thought he had heard Larry tell him he was too thin or something, but he didn't care. He was sweating and panting like a whore and he loved every second of it. 

"L-larry, I'm about to--"

"Hold it."

Larry instructed as he sucked on Bing's collarbones. The brunette groaned and held onto the blond as hard as he could. Larry grabbed Bing by the neck and started to tighten his grip. Bing choked out Larry's name a couple of times, until his whole body jumped. He was about to cum and he knew it - although he was waiting for Larry's approval.

He kept panting and looked at the blond with tears in his eyes. Larry met his gaze and whispered,

"Cum, now."

Bing let out a loud moan as he came all over Larry's suit and his stomach. 

The older man panted loudly and leaned into Larry's arms. Larry ran his hand through Bing's hair, kissing his forehead in the process. Bing opened his mouth to say something, but just let out a loud pant as he passed out.

Larry sighed and carried Bing to his bedroom. He tucked the man in and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. The only problem was that Larry's dick needed attention now.


End file.
